The Soceress and the One-shots
by Sashiria
Summary: This is for one shots based on my Lord of the rings fanfiction, if there were scenes that I time skipped over you wanted to see, here is the place to request them, I will mention you if you wish, or you can remain anonymous, I will do one shots that are related to my story! Please enjoy! P.s. I do my own drawings, such as the cover for this, it is my drawing of Luriel and Thranduil
1. Chapter 1: Thranduil's Pain

The next thing he knew in his rage, he was in the air, one of his swords embedded in the back of the dragon who had taken his beloved wife. The dragon let out a roar of pain, it began to twist and spin in the air. He stabbed his second blade into the back of the beast to keep from falling. As it spun, he slowly slid down the left side of the dragon. He looked up in time to see it's dead eyes glaring at him, it's lips curled, flames dancing in its mouth. It slowly opened its jaws to let loose the flames. His eyes widened and he pushed one of the blades deeper and twisting it. The dragon winced heavily in pain, the jet of flame off it's mark, he felt a searing pain consume his left arm and the left side of his face. He cried out in pain. He felt his grip slipping from the blades as they were slippery with the dragon's blood. Just as he fell, he was caught by something, he peeked through the tears of pain and saw the dragon and wrapped it's fore arms around him as well as its wings. He was jolted ever so slightly as they crashed into the ground below. He felt his consciousness go in and out of reality as waves of burning pain courses through his body. He felt the dragon move, causing him to roll, he cried out in pain. After a moment, heard a voice calling his name, but it was muffled by his pain. He felt a cooling touch on his chest.

"...Thranduil..." the voice grew clearer as he focused on it, "Thranduil, I-I am so sorry... I... I was not myself, please, stay with me," it pleaded.

He recognized the voice, "L-Luriel?" he whispered, wincing heavily as a fresh wave of pain pulsed from his face from the movement of talking.

"Yes it is me, I do not know how long I can fight the Nazgul's control, but I will as long as I can, and see you get to safety, come, I need you to stand," she said, sounding extremely relieved he was aware enough to speak. She moved to his uninjured side and gently grabbed his right arm, pulling him up. He felt her shake with effort. He wanted so terribly to ask her how she got there, and what happened to the dragon, but he barely had the strength to stand and walk. He was nearly limp, stumbling greatly. Luriel wrapped her left arm around his torso, her hand touching the burns on the left side of his torso. He tensed, waiting for pain a new, but vocally sighed in relief as a cool relief spread from her hand. He felt a wetness on his right side. He opened his good eye and saw a red stain spreading on him from Luriel's left side.

She was injured, and bleeding heavily. He was about to inquire the cause, but was overcome by another wave of pain. He heard a hiss of pain come from her direction, and he felt himself fall a little. Luriel had fallen to one knee, her breathing was sharp and fast. She was in great pain, he could tell that much.

She gently lowered him to the ground, being especially careful of his wounds.

"I must leave, they are searching for me, but your people are looking for you. I reached out to your captains with my mind, they know your location," she paused and held her breath for a moment, before continuing, "and I pray one day you will forgive me. If I am ever free, I will heal you of your wounds," he felt a gentle kiss on his his forehead, he felt some of the pain leave him. He managed to clear his sight completely in his right eye, he saw a strange color of flames engulf her, and she grew...into the very dragon he had been fighting. She took off without looking back. He had been too delirious with pain to realize what she had meant.

"Wait..." he whispered far too late, he reached out with his good hand before exhaustion took him and his arm fell limp. Though she had brought some relief it was not nearly enough, he lay shaking horribly in pain. He still felt as if he was on fire. The dragon fire had burned away the armor, his clothes burned into his skin. He felt involuntary tears stream down his uninjured cheek, he could not see out of his left eye. It was several long moments before he heard anything.

"My Lord Thranduil?!" a voice called, he recognized the voice of his second in command, Veloríon.

"H...here..." Thranduil responded, his throat raw and dry, it was not very loud, but he knew elven hearing was far superior and would hear him.

He saw Veloríon run up to his side, k selling down. Veloríon was one of the few remaining Sindar from the days of old. He had their famous golden hair and blue eyes, but his features were marred by orc blood and dirt. He gently lifted Thranduil up onto his lap, careful of his obvious injury, "My prince! What has happened?!" he cried.

Thranduil felt another tremor go through him as another wave of pain passed. Veloríon gently picked up the injured prince and turned toward the battle, he began running at full speed. Thranduil moaned in pain as he was jostled by the movement. Everything moved in a blur, they stopped and he heard Veloríon give an order, "Retreat we must retreat, call the troops back." Veloríon turned away just as the horn of Greenwood called retreat across the battlefield.

Veloríon found Thranduil's elk. The elk saw his injured rider and bounded over. It knelt down and allowed Veloríon to mount it with Thranduil in front of him. Veloríon wrapped his right arm around Thranduil to keep him steady the other on the neck of the elk, he whispered in elvish, "Run my friend, carry us home as fast as you can!" the elk snorted in response and bounded away from the battlefield with such speed, Veloríon was surprised it did not stumble or crash, but this elk had lost its rider before, and would not lose another.

It was a few hours before Greenwood came into view, the elk traveled the trees and roots with sure strides. They made it to the heart of the kingdom and raced across the bridge into the palac.

Veloríon yelled out orders in elvish, "Your prince is injured make way!"

The guards quickly opened the doors and the elk charged in, not stopping until it reached the healing chambers. It could not fit into the room, so Veloríon dismounted, carefully lowering Thranduil into his arms. The prince was nearly unconscious with pain.

Healers rushed to their aid and took Thranduil from his arms. Veloríon turned to the now panting elk, patted its neck as he walked out, he walked the halls seeking Oropher, to tell him about his eldest son.

Oropher barged into his son's room, as that is where he had been moved to. He had come despite the healers warning him away. He was there holding his son's uninjured hand as the burned and melted armor was pried from his body. Thranduil screamed in pain, the sound echoing out of the room and into the hall beyond. The seared cloth had to be surgically cut off. His burned oozed a clear liquid. Much of the dead skin on his arm had been removed after much screams and cries. The pain removers a were not working, leaving the poor prince to feel every ounce of agony. Oropher winced every time his son cried out, or begged for the pain to stop.

Oropher tried his best to comfort his son, who called out for him, begging it to end.

The healers applied a pulp to the burns on his arm and torso, they could do no more then try and prevent infection, as this burn was caused by dragon fire. A fire filled with destructive magic. They moved to his face, one healer had to hold the prince's head while another carefully removed the dead blackened skin. They moved as quickly as they could without causing further damage. They bandaged his face up. The head healer, Sterlaní approached Oropher, "Our healing skills will not be enough, we must send for Elrond, I fear his wounds will be riddled with infection in a few days time without proper care, he may know a better way to ensure your sons survival.

Oropher, whose eyes were full of tears, spoke quickly, and rather forcefully, "Then make haste, send our fastest riders! I will not lose another son!"

The elf bowed and left, as did the other two healers.

"ada~..." He heard a weak voice call for him. He turned to his son whose hand he still held and knelt next to the bed.

"I am here iôn-nin," he said soothingly.

Thranduil could not move his head without extreme pain from his stiff, burned neck. He managed to open his right eye, the other burned with pain.

"Where is Legolas?" he croaked out, "Is he safe?"

Oropher gave him a small smile of understanding, "He is safe, and well, I can have him retrieved if you wish."

"No..." Thranduil whispered, "I do not want him to see this..."

"Tell me iôn-nin, how did this happen?" he asked grasping his son's hand with both of his own now.

"Luriel... turned on us..." He whispered.

Oropher's eyes widened slightly, "That does not make sense Thranduil, why would she turn on us?"

"She...did this..." Thranduil winced as he spoke.

Oropher looked his son over, but memories of the joyous girl he met all those year ago, her wedding her son, and from what Thranduil had told him, she now carried his grandchild, "I think your mind is clouded by pain iôn, it does not make sense for her to turn on those she cared for most," he conceded, but Thranduil had given into exhaustion and had not heard his father, leaving him in silence to his thoughts. Oropher had grown fond of Luriel, she was much like the daughter he never had, he refused to believe she would join those that had taken so much from her. He stood, slipping his hands from Thranduil's and silently left the room, he would make those who caused his family so much grief and loss to suffer greatly.

"Ada Adanin!(father of my father)" he heard a young voice call from down the hall. He turned to see little Legolas running up to him, a tired elf maid, who had been charged in watching him, close behind.

Oropher bent down and scooped the Elfling up, "What is it my little leaf?" Oropher said calmly.

"I heard Ada has returned, I wanted to welcome him, but Estrá said I could not," he said casting a glance at the exasperated elven maid.

"I will care for him now Estrá," Oropher said with a nod of thanks before turning, carrying Legolas away from Thranduil's room, "You cannot see your ada yet my little leaf, he is weary from travel. He needs a while to rest."

Legolas looked over his grandfather's shoulder at his father's door which was shrinking from view as they moved away, "I could help him feel better, he always feels better after I give him a hug!"

Oropher chuckled, "You can give him the biggest hug you can once he feels better," he promised his grandson.

Oropher sat upon his throne, it was a few days later since his son had come back from battle, near death. He sat awaiting to see if Elrond would have gotten the message, a request for help. Legolas suddenly appeared and climbed on Oropher's lap. Oropher was surprised by his sudden appearance, having been so lost in his own thoughts he had not heard the Elfling's approach. Legolas made himself comfortable on his grandfather's lap, "How much longer before I can see ada?" he asked, looking at Oropher with his big blue eyes.

Oropher wrapped an arm around Legolas, "Soon, we must first await Elrond of Rivendell first."

Legolas perked up, "Elrond is coming here? Is Elladan and Elrohir coming too!?" he asked in excitement.

Oropher smiled, "No, it will just be Elrond this time, perhaps after there is peace you and I can travel to Rivendell to visit them."

Legolas appeared excited from that and wrapped his little arms around Oropher's neck in a hug. Oropher returned the embrace before Legolas slid off his lap and skipped away, blissfully unaware of his father's dire condition. Thranduil had worsened, just as the healers had feared, his wounds had grown infectious, despite their best efforts. Oropher slouched slightly and rested his face in his hands, he was exhausted, having not rested the entire time. He only left his son's side to care for Legolas and when the healers had to change Thranduil's bandages.

He heard fast approaching footsteps, raising his head, he saw the messenger he had sent out. His heart skipped a beat when he saw none other than Elrond himself, not yet Lord of Rivendell. Oropher stood and quickly descended his throne meeting Elrond half way, skipping all formal greeting he spoke quickly, "Come follow me, quickly," he said. Elrond noded and followed as they made great haste to Thranduil's room. Oropher opened the door for Elrond. The first thing that hit Elrond was the smell of infection and illness. He saw the healers in the process of removing soiled bandages. He quickly walked up to Thranduil's side. His gaze traveling the prince's body. Thranduil was asleep, his eyes closed. Elrond rested a hand in the prince's forehead, he was burning up. His completion was an ashen grey and he seemed to shiver with cold. He moved to his injured side, the healers moving out of his way. He carefully removed the bandages, his eyes widened, the flesh was riddled with puss, he quickly turned to the other healers, "get me some water with athalas within it and a towel, bring me all herbs you have to fight infection, if we do not get these wounds fully cleaned the infection will enter his bloodstream and he will be beyond our ability to save." Oropher stood in the corner, watching everything closely, a look of a father's concern strewn upon his face. Elrond quickly removed all bandages tossing them aside, he saw his face and arm were the worst of the wounds. He looked to Oropher, "What caused such horrific wounds?" he asked.

"From what the soldiers have told me, a dragon," Oropher explained.

"A dragon, there has not been a dragon since the first age," Elrond said in disbelief.

"Thranduil said it was Luriel, she had managed to transform into a dragon, he insists she has turned against us, but I refuse to believe it," he added the last part quickly.

"With the power she wields it is not impossible for her to take such a form, but you are right, it would not be like her to betray those she loves." He agreed. The healers had returned with the items he had requested. Elrond removed his outer robe, now wearing only his traveling tunic. He rolled up his sleeves and dipped the towel in the water and began cleaning the wounds of all visible infection with great skill. Thranduil whispered slightly in his sleep, but he was too deep asleep with fever to do much more. Elrond worked quickly and had gone through several towels before all that remained was soft flesh that had not healed over yet. With the herbs brought to him he took it to the fireplace in Thranduil's room, requesting a pot, he boiled the herbs in fresh athalas water. Pouring some into a cup and the rest into a new bowl, he used a fresh towel and soaked it in the now cooled water and gently spread it on the burns, before soaking fresh bandages in the water. While they soaked he moved to Thranduil's other side, with the cup in hand. He carefully slipped his arm under the prince's back and gently lifted him up slightly, he opened Thranduil's mouth and poured a little of the water in it. He set the cup down, and used his now free had to gently rub the prince's throat to get him to swallow, he repeated the process until the cup was empty. He then laid the prince back on his pillows and moved back to the injured side. Taking the now soaked bandages, he carefully wrapped up Thranduil, with the help of the other healers. Once he was done he washed his hands in clean water, and then rolled his sleeves back to cover his arms. He followed Oropher out, while speaking, "We will have to do that once a day, and he should recover, we had caught the infection just in time, another day and he would have been beyond my skill to heal, but he will bear those scars the rest of his life as well as some pain."

Oropher turned to Elrond and pulled him into an embrace, surprising the younger elf.

"Thank you for saving my son," he said before releasing him and walking on as if it never happened. He glanced back, "There is a little Elfling who was looking forward to your arrival," he said with a small smile. And as if on cue, said elf came running up behind Elrond and wrapped his small arms around his leg.

"Elrond your here! You can to make Ada feel better right? He'll be fine now that you're here!" Legolas said happily.

Elrond chuckled and rested a hand on top of Legolas's head, "Yes little greenleaf, your ada will be better in time, my you have grown since I last saw you!" Elrond remarked causing Legolas to giggle.

Oropher smiled and left the two alone going back into his son's room. He pulled up a chair and sat, watching the now steady rise and fall of Thranduil's chest and sighed in relief. His son would survive, and that was all that mattered to him at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2:, Thranduil's Recovery

It had been three days of constantly washing the wounds. Elrond had just finished the long cleaning process and was cleaning up the mess it had made. Gathering the soiled bandages and such, when a soft groan filled the room. Elrond looked up at Thranduil to see him stir slightly. Elrond set the things in his arms down, and walked over to his side, "Thranduil?" he asked.

Thranduil slowly opened his right eye, as he realized his left was covered, "Elrond?" his voice was croaked from lack of use.

"Yes, it is I," he said.

"Where am I….? What happened?" Thranduil asked, his eyes staring intently at the other elf.

"You are safe within Greenwood, and you are on the mend, I expect you to be back on your feet within a week, though, you will bear the scars for the rest of time, there is nothing I can do about them."

Thranduil closed his eyes and sighed. The pain was number slightly but the mixture Elrond had been running into the burns.

"Legolas worries for you," Elrond said softly.

Thranduil opened his eyes again, "Is he still well?" Thranduil asked in concert trying to sit up, as if to go and find his son, he winced heavily. Elrond gently rested his hands on Thranduil's shoulder and pushed him back down.

"Easy mellon-nín, you are still recovering, give your wounds a few more days and then Legolas can see you." Elrond said soothingly. His eyes full of understanding and sympathy.

Thranduil looked at Elrond with his good eye, his grey blue eye was full of frustrated anger.

Elrond sighed quietly, "Rest now Thranduil, you are in desperate need of it," he turned and left the prince alone to his thoughts.

Thranduil stared at the ceiling of his room. All that filled his mind was the memories, flying through the air, his blades slippery with the blood of whole he now knew was Luriel. The searing pain he felt, and the sorrow that pulled at his heart once he saw what she had become and what she had done. It slowly turned to anger, but his mind tired, slowly fell back into the blackness of sleep.

 _He ran, ran as fast as his long legs would carry him. He saw the dragon reach out towards his son._

 _"NO! LEGOLAS!" he called, but he was not fast enough. He saw Arieal race ahead of him, going faster than he had ever seen her go. She bolted over the dragon's tail and shoved Legolas out of the way, the dragon's savage claws grabbed her instead._

 _"Thranduil!" Arieal screeched in terror, her eyes wide in borrow as a shadow began covering the dragon turning it pure black, it suddenly consumed Arieal._

 _"ARIEAL!" Thranduil cried. The black dragon slowly turned towards him, and suddenly surrounded him in shadows, he could see nothing but darkness. He heard the dragon's snarls around him._

 _He saw movement in the corner of his eyes and saw Luriel walk out of the darkness. She wore a torn white dress that was stained heavily in blood, her eyes were pure black, she had a sinister smile on her face._

 _"Thranduil…. You have failed…." She spoke, her voice hushed by the darkness yet multiple voices, "You have lost everything…." She paused her smile faltering before growing more sinister, "No not everything….. not yet anyway….."_

 _"Luriel? Why have you done this?" Thranduil cried out to her, but she had began walking back into the darkness, facing him at all times, before she was consumed by blackness. He suddenly heard a cry which made his heart stop._

 _"ADA! HELP ME!" he heard Legolas scream, followed by a snarl and a cackle._

 _"LEGOLAS!" Thranduil called in desperation, he ran towards where he thought he heard the voice, but a sudden walls of flame erupted before him, stopping him in his tracks. Slowly a large head moved towards him, it was the dragon, but now instead of black eyes with white pupils, it was the golden green eyes of Luriel. Her lip curled in a snarl, before she emotes a deep chuckle as she opened her mouth, he saw flames dancing in the back of her throat. He turn and began to flee, but she was suddenly behind him, letting loose a torrent of flame, which consumed him._

Thranduil jolted awake in a cold sweat. His breathing was rapid, his heart beating so fast he could have sworn it would burst. He looked around wide eyed, panic gripping his mind, he felt the burning pain flare up on his left side, causing him to cry out in pain. It jolted his father awake from his elven sleep.

Oropher looked up from the chair he sat in, seeing his son having a panic attack so severe he was gasping for breath. He stood and sat on the edge of Thranduil's bed, "Iôn-nin?!" he called. Thranduil's eye saw him, but it was glazed over in fear. Oropher carefully scooped Thranduil up into his arms, Thra dual tried to fight back, still trapped in the fear of his dream, but Oropher's grip was strong, yet gentle, "I am here iôn-nin, I am here, you are safe, it was but a dream," he whispered comfortingly, repeating himself until Thranduil's breathing slowed into a steady sob. Oropher sat there comforting him until he fell back asleep. He then gently laid Thranduil back on his bed. He gently caressed his uninjured cheek, sorrow and pain from watching his son suffer so, shone in his grey eyes. He moved back to his chair, and rested his face in his hands, his shoulders sagged from an exhaustion that sleep would not cure.

It had been a week, and Thranduil had recovered enough to sit up, and even walk around his room. He sat on the edge of his bed. Elrond was replacing his bandages again, wrapping his torso first.

Thranduil raised his left arm and stared at the burns, it had scabbed over. He seemed disgusted by the sight before him.

Elrond noticed this, "It will heal and scar over in another month or so," he said.

Thranduil lowered his arm, wincing slightly, "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" he snapped.

Elrond finished with his torso and now moved in front of him, he gently grabbed Thranduil's hand and raised it so he could begin wrapping it, "I would suspect not, but it is better than how it appears now," Elrond said, keeping his voice calm.

Thranduil scoffed but said nothing more. Elrond finished his arm, putting it in a sling before he moved to his face. He had to pull Thranduil's fair hair back, quickly braiding it so it stayed back, then he carefully wrapped his face.

"You are well enough to have visitors if you so choose," Elrond said as he undid Thranduil's hair, knowing the prince preferred that. He made to leave, old bandages in hand.

"I would like to see Legolas," Thranduil said suddenly.

Elrond looked back, "I will send him in, he will be pleased to see you. He has been very worried," and with that he exited.

Thranduil stood and walked to his window, resting his good hand on the sill.

He heard the door slowly open behind him, and heard a hesitant voice speak, "ada?"

He smiled, but carefully only smiled his right half of his face, so it almost appeared as a smirk, but it was not.

"Greenleaf," he said turning.

Legolas ran up to his father, wrapping his arms around his father's legs, "You are well!" he cried.

Thranduil slowly fell to his knees and wrapped his good arm around his son, "Yes iôn-nin, I am well," he agreed softly.

He scooped Legolas up and carried him to his bed, and layed down. Legolas curled up next to him, they both fell into the elven sleep.

It was two month later, and Thranduil was now in the training yards, wooden training sword in hand. He replaced the bandages on his face for a half face mask that was intricately carved from wood. He wore a glove in his left hand that ran to his elbow. The sleeve of the tunic he wore cover most of it. His right hand was bare.

His good eye was narrowed in concentration as he listened carefully, he heard the slightest sound to his left. He swung the sword in that direction, but hit nothing. He felt something hit his back causing him to go flying forward into the ground.

He looked back over his right shoulder to see Veloríon standing over him, his hand extended out to the fallen prince, "I do not understand why you insist on this training now," he commented as Thranduil excepted the hand. He helped the prince to his feet.

"The battle against Sauron draws near, I must be prepared," Thranduil said simply.

Veloríon tilted his head, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Why, might I ask, King Oropher would be understanding if you remained here during the battle given your circumstance," he said.

Thranduil appeared angered by that statement and lunged forward, swinging the practice sword downward. Veloríon was caught off guard for only a split second. He managed to raise his own practice sword to catch the blow, "I will not watch my people fight to the death for our freedom without assisting. What kind of leader would that make me!" Thranduil growled as he backed off enough to swing sideways. Veloríon twisted out of the way, the sword grazing his side. Thranduil did not let up, spinning he followed Veloríon, who ducked under the blow. He swung at the prince's legs, but Thranduil jumped over.

Veloríon then rolled to the left of the prince, lunging forward.

Thranduil saw him disappear into his blind spot. Using his hearing he pinpointed where Veloríon was and managed to twist out of the way, Veloríon's sword grazing his side. Thranduil ignored the wave of pain that brought as it had grazed his burns. He followed his twist with a slash, catching Veloríon across his chest. That caused the older elf to stumble back, hand on his chest, surprise in his eyes. Thranduil did not let up, and raised his sword to Veloríon's neck, "Still believe I should remain here?" he asked with a smirk. Veloríon said nothing and attacked, this went on for hours.

Above the training yard stood Oropher, who watched his son trying to overcome his new disadvantage. Oropher sighed, though his son was learning fast, as he always did, fear still tugged at the king's heart. He could not stop his son even if he ordered him to stay. Thranduil was far too stubborn for that. He made a promise to himself. He would protect his son in the battle, even if it cost him his life. He would ensure Legolas did not lose both parents in such a short amount of time


	3. Chapter 3: Torture of Imprisonment

Luriel sat in her cage, it had been a month since she had been thrown in there. She was filthy, hungry and alone. Her only company were the orcs who came and brought her morsels, enough to keep her alive and the unborn child well. The wound on her side caused her much discomfort. Sauron had healed it enough so it was not life threatening, but if she was not careful it would reopen and risk infection. She knew it needed proper care, but she was not going to get that here. She looked down at her gradually growing stomach, despite her best efforts, the child grew still, slowed only slightly. It was clearly visible now, that she was pregnant. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the bars of the cage. She had no tears left to shed, so she sat in sorrowful silence.

A few minutes later, her silence was disturbed by the creek of the door to her dismal living quarters. Two smaller orcs scurried in, one had keys to her cage in hand. She watched them with little interest in her eyes. The one with the keys opened the cage door. The second leaned in the cage, it's stench flooding her nostrils.

"Lord Sauron requests you to join him for dinner," it snorted.

She moved her head forward slightly, her eyes narrowed in a glare, "And if I refuse?" she asked in snarky tone.

The second hissed out a chuckle, "Its not like you have a choice….. you belong to him!"

The first snickered, "Pathetic little witch thinks she has a say in what goes, does she?"

"No of course not!" the second added in, "Now get up, our Lord Sauron wishes you clean and presentable…. Not that you have much hope in that. Eh?" he asked nudging the other orc. She said nothing, not even rewarding them with a response as she slowly pushed herself to her feet. She paused mid way and winced, hand on her left side.

One of the orcs noticed, "does the wittle witch have a boo boo?" That earned a laugh from the other orc, "Come on and hurry it up!"

She glared daggers at them as she slowly straightened. Each orc grabbed one of her wrists and roughly pulled her out of the cage and out of the room. They led her through the tower to a room. She noticed it contained a bath, and in the corner on a clothes display was a beautiful deep red dress with gold trimming. The orcs pushed her towards the bath.

"Hurry up and clean up, Lord Sauron does not like to be kept waiting!" one snarled.

She stood next to the bath, waiting for the orcs to leave, but they didn't. They looked at each other one stepping forward, "Do you need help getting in the wee bath?" It mocked suddenly pushing her into the water. She fell with a splash. Coming out of the water coughing, the orcs laughed in pleasure at seeing her struggles. She turned away from them, deciding to enjoy the little luxury she was given. The warm water soothed her aches and pains. She gratefully washed the dirt and grime off of her skin. She slipped out of her ruin clothes while in the bath, tossing them aside. Once she was done she turned to the orcs that still stood watching her.

"Do you mind?" she growled.

"No. We don't mind at all, do we?"

"Nope, not at all, do continue."

Rolling her eyes and scoffing in disgust she climbed out of the tub, as she got dresses she paused and looked to the wound on her side, it was swollen and scabbed over. She carefully slipped into the dress. It was soft silk.

The orcs grabbed her wrists again and led her out of the bathroom. They took her to the dining hall, pushing her in before closing the door. She looked back at the door, almost wanting to be back in her cage rather than be here.

"Finally you have come."

She turned towards the voice. She saw not the Sauron she was accustomed to. His hair was a flaming orange, he wore elegant black robes. His amber eyes on her, looking her over. His voice was slightly deeper then when he was Annatar but no less sinister. He sat at the end of a small rectangle table, which adorned all sorts of succulent food. Luriel felt her mouth water but she did not move, "Come, sit," he said gesturing to the chair across from him. She saw that accursed golden ring on his finger as he did, knowing that he was in control here. He knew that as well as a smirk crossed his face. She reluctantly made her way to the chair and sat. She turned her head away so she did not have to look at him.  
"I assume you hunger, I thought you would enjoy a proper meal," he said.  
Though that statement was true, all she did was turn and stare at the food.  
He picked up a glass of wine, taking a sip before speaking, "It is not poisoned, I assure you."

She finally looked up at him. He was smirking ever so slightly, watching her closely. She reached out and took a decent helping of the roast before them, as well as some of the steamed vegetables, siding it with a fresh slice of bread. She slowly took a bite, then another, soon all manners were forgotten and she wolfed it down. Sauron watched in silence as she finished it off with the roll.

"I see you were hungry," he observed.

At this she narrowed her eyes in anger, "No thanks to you," she snapped.

He lounged back in his chair, crossing his legs, a crooked smile on his thin lips, "I did not say I did not know why you hungered," he replied calmly.

This fueled her anger, "Are we done here?" she almost demanded.

He tilted his head slightly, "Eager to return to your cage my little pet?" he sounded intrigued.

"I am no one's pet!" she snarled.

He raised his hand adorning the ring. It glowed a little as did her collar. It burned ever so slightly, "I beg to differ," he almost whispered.

She tensed slightly, raising her head a little. Gripping the arms of the chair, she silenced her tongue.

Satisfied, he lowered his hand, "You must be thirsty, I had the orcs bring out the best wine I had, do try it." He said picking up his own glass and sipping from it.

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. She reached out and picked up the glass before her. She looked in it at the deep purple liquid, looking back up at Sauron. He had lowered his glass and watched her. He motioned for her to take a drink. Raising the glass to her lips she took a small sip. He was not wrong, it was a strong wine, but she was too resentful to truly enjoy it. She lowered the glass.

"Come now, finish it off," he said setting his own glass down.

"I am not thirsty," she said quietly, "Though I am curious as to why you brought me here."

"Only obedient pets get answers," he remarked.

"Then the answers are none too important to me," she retorted.

"I can free you at any time, you would do well to remember what I hold in the palm of my hand." He said, his voice had an edge to it, "If you pledged yourself to me, I would have no need to collar you like a dog. And I would allow you to help raise the child, of course I would train it and teach it on how to use its powers, but you would at least still be like a mother."

"After all you have done to my people, after everything you have done to those that I care for, I would rather die than join you!"

"What happened to your people was your doing," he growled, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward, "Had you not interfered at Eregion, I would have left your people alone!"

That caused her anger to boil over, she threw the glass of wine aside. It shattered on the floor. Sauron stared at the wine spilled on the stone ground, his expression one of anger. He slowly looked back at her and slowly stood.

"I will not have such disrespect! You will not join me freely?! Then you are but my dog!" he said reaching his ringed hand out again, "Transform!" he commanded as his ring glowed.

She felt the collar begin to burn, it spread throughout her body. She stood so fast, her chair went flying. Her hands on the collar, her face contorted in pain. She fell to her hands and knees. Sauron walked closer as she was forcefully transformed into a white dog with some silver on her face and back. She looked much like a husky. She was shaking slightly, she raised her head, her eyes darting around, "Now, if you will not accept my hospitality like an obedient pet, you will have to be trained! You did not accept my wine in a glass, then enjoy it off the floor," he said pointing to the spill. She turned and looked up at him, her ears back, and her lips drawn back in a snarl. "You will learn to obey!" he said fading his hand again. Luriel crouched and whined discomfort.  
"You can end the pain! All you have to do is obey!" he roared.

She shook her head, back and forth, fighting his control. Slowly she stopped, her eyes turned black with white pupils. Black flames sprouted from them. Sauron smiled, "See, now was that so hard? Now clean up the mess you made," he commanded, going back to his seat. He watched as she licked up every drop of wine spilt.

Once she was done she sat, looking at him. A sinister smile crept onto his face as he raised his hand again, "Transform," he said quietly.

She transformed back to her elven appearance, still sitting on the floor. He released his control over her mind, her eyes going back to normal. She blinked several times. Her face became one of disgust as she tasted the filth of the floor.

"That is what happens when you disobey, you are punished, now sit back on the chair," he ordered.  
Worried he was going to force her to do something else as disgusting she stood. Suddenly the world spun around her, spreading her arms for balance, she stumbled a bit. Sauron  
smiled in amusement.

She stumbled over to the chair and managed to pick it up. She plopped back in the seat, her hands on her head. Her fingers started to feel a little numb.

"What was in that wine?" she managed to say, her words slightly slurred.

He stood and sauntered over to her side, leaning down, he rested an arm on the back of her chair the other on the arm rest. She looked up at him, "I thought I would show you what happened when you obeyed…" he softly murdered, raising the hand from the arm rest to her face.

Realizing what he was talking about, she jerked her head away in disgust.  
"Don't touch me!" she slurred.

"Come now, it's not like you can resist." He said in an alluring whisper. He suddenly scooped her up in his arms and began carrying her away. She tried to struggle out of his arms. But her limbs would not listen to her, "Don't worry…. I'll be gentle…" 


	4. Chapter 4: Luriel Learns to Ride a Horse

"First you must put your left foot here," Elrond instructed, pouring to the metal triangle hanging by the horse's side. Luriel listened closely. She was dressed in a traveling tunic, her white hair braided down her back. They were out in a spacious field. It had just rained so the ground was soft with mud, but that did not bother them.

"So I simply do this?" she asked as she reached up and grabbed the saddle, placing her left foot where she was instructed. She hoisted herself up onto the horse, but misjudged it slightly and found herself falling on the other side. She quickly recovered and stood back, turning to face a chuckling Elrond.

"I thought you said you had some experience with riding?" he asked.

"That was different, I rode an elk bareback, and that was based on trust not necessarily skill," she retorted, embarrassment giving her voice an edge.

Elrond noticed and immediately stopped chuckling. This time, she successfully mounted the horse and sat. She grabbed the reins, then looked at Elrond expectantly.

"Let us start slow, give the horses side a gentle nudge with your heel." he instructed taking a step back.

She did just that. The horse slowly walked forward, she turned back to Elrond, "This is a lot like the elk, but how to you get the horse to turn?" she asked.

"How did you do it with the elk?" he asked.

"Well I communicated with its mind," she said.

"That may work with an elk, but a horse is a little more stubborn, you must pull the reins the direction you want it to go."

She pulled the reins right and the horse went right. She smiled a little, "This is not to difficult," she muttered to herself.

"If you wish to go faster either nudge it's side or even flick the reins a little."

Feeling confident she nudged the horse faster, but she was not ready for the horse to suddenly charge forward, straight towards a tree that was at the edge of the clearing.

"HOW DO YOU MAKE IT STOP!" she yelled.

"Pull the reins back towards you!"

She did that, but too hard and too fast, the horse reared back, neighing in protest. She lost her grip and slipped off the horse. Falling into a particularly muddy spot. The horse panicked a little and kicked out, nearly hitting Luriel as she fell. Elrond quickly walked over, grabbing the horses reins firmly, quickly calming the horse, murmuring a few comforting words to it. Once the danger had passed, he turned his attention to Luriel who was slowly pushing herself out of the mud. It covered her, her hair was matted to her back, her clothes ruined and dripped off of her face.

Once Elrond saw she was fine, he felt a smile twitch the corner of his lips, before long he was laughing in amusement. Luriel tried getting the mud out of her eyes, managing to smear it off, so she could open her eyes. She looked up and glared at Elrond.

He extended a hand to help her up, still laughing as he spoke, "You know, I believe you are to remain on the horse." This earned a scowl from Luriel, it slowly turned into a smirk. She grabbed Elrond's hand and pulled him into the mud as well. He fell on top of her, splashing mud everywhere. He blinked, shocked, he noticed his position a top of Luriel and quickly got off, but in his haste he slipped in the mud, landing on his back next to her. She was laughing too hard to notice his embarrassment, he joined in once his initial embarrassment past. She slowly stood, Elrond soon following. She tried getting the mud off best she could, but looked up in frustrated defeat. She saw Elrond having the same struggles, as he had worn his golden tan robes, now stained with dark mud.

"Is there not a spring near here?" she asked.

He looked up, nodding, "It is just beyond the trees," he said pointing south of them.

"We should probably clean ourselves up before returning to Rivendell.

She walked over to the horse and grabbed it's reins, leading it towards the spring. Elrond followed. Once they neared the spring, Luriel tied the horse to a tree before walking towards the water. She slipped out of the travelers tunic, her boots and leggings, wearing nothing but her undergarments. Elrond saw the two parallel scars running down her back to her left side, as well as scars from arrows, all old wounds from a distant past. She tossed her clothes to the side before walking into the spring, oblivious to his eyes staring at her back. She dived into the deep end, leaving a confused Elrond on the shore by the horse. She surfaced, most of the mud off of her. She gracefully swam to the edge sitting in the shallows, she began scrubbing off the rest. She paused and looked back at Elrond who simply stood at the water's edge, "Are you not going to clean off the mud?" she asked.

"I..." he stammered.

Luriel stood, rolling her eyes, as she walked over to him, "Stop acting so flustered, you have seen me like this before, how many times have you had to heal an injury on me?" she stopped just before him, "Come on mellon-nín, not afraid of the water are you?" she asked slyly pulling off his outer robe and tossing it aside, "You will have to do the rest yourself, now hurry, before the mud dries, it is most uncomfortable, believe me." She said walking back to where she had been sitting. She sat and resumed cleaning the mud off of her fair skin,the water up to her upper back.

He blinked a couple times, scolding himself for acting so childish. He slipped off his tunic and boots, keeping his leggings on. He slipped into the water next to her. She was unbraiding her hair, but it was a tangled mess. He went to the deep end, diving under the water. She laid back hoping the water would help untangle her hair. She managed to get the mud out, her hair white once again. She sat up, seeing Elrond nowhere to be found. She scanned the surface of the water, concern filling her. She stood and made her way to where she last saw him. She swam in place looking around, "Elrond?!" she called. She dove under the water, trying to find him. She surfaced after a solid minute. She took a deep breath, ready to go back under, when she felt arms wrap around her from behind, pulling her under. She fought back in a panic, the arms released her. She broke the surface, gasping and coughing a little. She turned to face who ever had done that, only to see the top half of Elrond's head. His eyes above the surface, glittering with amusement.

"Elrond!" she exclaimed both in annoyance and relief, he disappeared under the water again. She followed suit, she could see through blurred vision him swimming around her with surprising speed. She mentally sighed as she swam back up.

"If this is your idea of revenge for the mud incident then-" she did not get to finish her sentence before she felt something grab her ankle and yank her back down. She immediately fought to get back to the surface. She coughed out water and breathed in air. Laughter met her ears. She turned to the sound, and saw Elrond in front of her, laughing. It was a true laugh, he had not laughed like that ever since Celebrían sailed west. Once she regained her breath, she narrowed her eyes at him. She moved her arms through the water towards him, splashing him. His laughter faltered, but only a little as he retaliated with a splash of his own. She joined the laughter as they swam back to the shallows. They sat, the water reaching mid chest.

The laughter slowly fell to silence as they caught their breath. Most of the mud was off of them. Luriel leaned back slightly and looked over at Elrond, who was looking up at the trees above them, a smile still on his face. She noticed a smear still on his face, and reached over and gently rubbed it off. He turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised.

"You still had a spot of mud," she explained.

He nodded slowly and looked back up. She turned to where their clothes laid. Standing she made her way towards them. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"What are you doing?"

She looked back as she picked up the clothes, "Unless you wish to return half dressed, then I must clean these." She said as she walked only a foot into the water, it was only up to her mid calf. Kneeling down, she began scrubbing them. Elrond stood and made his way next to her.

Kneeling as well, "I can assist in this," he stated grabbing his own clothes.

"Very well," she said with a smile. It took a while to get the mud off, but they did it. She took all the clothes in her arms, despite Elrond's protest, and walked out of the water over to a tree. She laid the clothes out on a low hanging branch. The shoes were an easy clean and were set next to the same tree.

Luriel backed up and turned to where Elrond stood in the water. She placed her hands on her hips.

"It will be a while yet before they dry," she said.

"Can you not dry it with your magic?" he inquired, tilting his head slightly, his gaze on the clothes.

"And ruin perfectly good attire, no, it is best to let them dry naturally," she said walking back into the water.

"What are we to do until then?" he asked in concern.

She glanced at him, "We will have to wait, and fill the time." She said with a shrug, making her way to the deeper area. She sighed and began to float on her back, her arms spread out, "Relax Elrond, you need it, shed the title of Lord of Imladris and enjoy yourself."

He sighed and sat back in the shallows. He suddenly noticed the water was heating up. He looked to Luriel and noticed her hands glowed a soft red, "What are you doing?" he asked.

She let her body sink, so just her head was above water again, and looked at him, "Have you never relaxed in a heated spring before?"

He shook his head, "Only a warm bath when needed but never a spring."

She swam over to him, sitting next to him, "In the mountains, we had hot springs, it was the best way to relax both body and mind, I thought you would enjoy experiencing a piece of my homeland, if it discomforts you, I will stop." She said.

He sat in thought, he realized that the heated water did indeed feel wonderful. His almost always tense muscles relaxing, "It is... Interesting," he said finally.

She smiled a leaned back, just her face was above the surface, her hair fanned around her, her hands still glowing. She closed her eyes. Only once the spring was perfect, did she stop. Steam faintly rose from the water. An hour passed by, and the yellow light of an afternoon sun peeked through the leaves of the trees.

Elrond glanced at their clothes, "Do you think they are dry yet?" he asked.

"Hmmm?" Luriel asked, opening her eyes. She sat up so her ears were out of the water, "Did you say something?" she asked.

"Nothing, I will find out myself," he said, standing slowly. Water dripping from him, he made his way to shore. Walking up to the tree with their clothes, he shook his hand dry. Feeling the fabric, he knew they were still damp.

He turned back to the spring, he saw Luriel had turned and watched him, "Is everything alright Elrond? You seem rather impatient, which is unlike you."

"I am fine," he assured.

She pursed her lips and tilted her head in disbelief, "Mellon-nín, I know you, something troubles you." he did not respond, but when she stood, she noticed his eyes looked away from her. She then remembered that he was but a half elf, and that hus human blood made him unlike the other elves, despite choosing the elvish life.

She looked down at herself, then back at him. She sat back down in the water, "Am I making you uncomfortable?" she asked in confusion, "If so I apologize, that was not my intent."

He looked back at her for a second before turning back to the clothes, "They are almost dry, they will not be the most comfortable to wear, but it will do." He said, grabbing the clothes. He walked over to the water's edge, draping her clothes on one arm, he extended them out to her. She stood and walked over, accepting the clothes. He turned away and began slipping his tunic on. Luriel waited a bit, until she was relatively dry, before she began slipping her leggings on.

They heard a slight gasp behind them. They both turned and saw Glorfindel standing, wide eyed, eyebrow raised in questioning. Luriel who was in the middle of putting her second leg in her pants, started to loose balance from surprise, she hopped on one leg trying to regain balance. Elrond stood in shock, he did not see Luriel falling towards him, causing them both to fall. They both looked up at the elf standing before them.

"Glorfindel!? What are you doing here?" Luriel exclaimed, managing to put her leggings on, standing quickly.

"I could ask you the same thing," he responded in his deep voice.

Elrond stood, and quickly finished putting his tunic on. Luriel spoke on his behalf, "We fell into the mud and desired to clean it off," she said, she was calm and not at all embarrassed, just surprised.

The golden haired elf nodded slowly, his gaze traveling over the two before him, "I simply came out searching for you, I thought you to be in the clearing practicing horse riding, but when I did not find you there, I looked further."

"Why were you looking for us?" Elrond finally spoke, now calm and collected.

"To let you know Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn have come," he answered.

"Very well, I will head there now," Elrond said throwing his robes and boots on, he walked past Glorfindel without another word. The elf watched him go before turning to Luriel who had slipped into her tunic in that time. She was leaning against a tree, slipping her boots on. Sensing the elf's gaze on her, she looked up.

"Yes?" she inquired.

"Nothing," he said with a shrug.

She untied the horse and led it to him, stopping before him, "Think what you want, but nothing occurred here that should not have, nor would I ever intentionally put Elrond in that situation." She said firmly.

Glorfindel actually smiled a little at that and rested a hand on her shoulder, "I know that Luriel, you two are good friends, you bring a smile to his face that otherwise would never exist. Especially since Celebrían has left. You are good for him as he is you," he said turning and following where Elrond had left to. Luriel looked at the horse standing next to her and sighed, "Elves are strange," she whispered to the horse, looking where the elves had disappeared to, it nickered softly in response. She sighed as she continued "Perhaps in a different life would this had happened differently, but in this life our hearts are pledged to others."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Just a little interaction between Lord Elrond and Lady Luriel, to show their friendship, and all around a fun little scene that happened whilst she lived in Rivendell**


End file.
